galavantfandomcom-20200214-history
About Last Knight
" " is the sixth episode of Season 2. It aired on January 17, 2016. Synopsis Just as their travels hit a new low, Galavant, along with Richard and Roberta, stumbles upon his father, Sir Arnold Galavant. While Richard prepares for battle by training at Arnold’s knight school, Galavant learns a few things about the man who abandoned him as a child. Madalena tries to make Gareth’s birthday the best day ever, but his idea of a fun time is getting into a bar fight. Isabella returns to Hortensia and banishes Wormwood. Sid, now a wanted man in Valencia, flees to the Forest of Coincidence where he meets Wormwood. Their chance encounter sparks an evil plan. Sid stabs someone with his sword.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/abc/shows/galavant/episodes/about-last-knight/ Cast Main Cast * Joshua Sasse as Gary Galavant * Timothy Omundson as Richard * Vinnie Jones as Gareth * Mallory Jansen as Madalena * Karen David as Isabella Maria Lucia Elisabetta * Luke Youngblood as Sid Guest Cast * Genevieve Allenbury as Queen of Valencia * Stanley Townsend as King of Valencia * Kemaal Deen-Ellis as Harry * Clare Foster as Roberta Steingas * Muzz Khan as Barry * Robert Lindsay as Chester Wormwood * Greg Wise as Arnold Galavant * Saikat Ahamed as Valencian Peasant 1 * Neal Barry as Salesman * Samuel Burton as Serf * Marc Danbury as Bar Patron 1 * Earth-G as Hortensian Bishop * Jason Rochefort as Scary Guy * Aaron Turner as Valencian Peasant 3 * Joanna Wake as Old Lady * Hugo Carter as Lead Orphan Songs http://abc.go.com/music-lounge/news/shows/galavant *Today We Rise *He Was There *I Was There *Your Mother is a Whore (demo) Trivia * A song entitled "Your Mother Is A Whore" was rejected by ABC censors for this episode, due to ABC only allowing the word "whore" to be said twice during a given program. The song was reportedly so naughty, that it consisted almost entirely of bleeps. It would have taken place when Gareth and Madalena visit the pub for his birthday.Examiner:‘Galavant’ preview: A crazy battle, a brutish birthday and Gal's daddy issuesTV Line: Galavant Rides Again With Awkward Bromance, a Han Solo Moment and a Bawdy Tune You May Never Hear The demo was played for the audience that attended the Galavant panel at SF Sketchfest 2016.Stay 2uned: Even United Airlines Couldn’t Kill The ‘Galavant’ Panel’s Spirits at SFSketchFest * Greg Wise replaced Anthony Head as Arnold in this episode, due to Anthony's busy theater schedule. * Originally during the early stages of writing the episode, Galavant and Arnold were going to play "Kick the Chicken" instead of "Toss Around the Cabbage."https://twitter.com/Dan_Fogelman/status/613883742923309056 * None of the orphans were were credited in the episode or the soundtrack album. * The song "He Was There" originally included references to "Annie" and "Aladdin" which had to be cut due to time constraints. * Wormwood's to-do lists says the following: ** Evil To Do List *** I. Buy green poison on sale *** II. Mind control tiara on Princess Isabella *** III. Snub Allen Menken Re: Emmy *** IV. Take over kingdom - PENDING *** V. Something with spiders *** VI. Identify the One True King to Unite Them All *** VII. Kill Jon Snow? [This is reference to the TV show Game of Thrones.] *** VIII. Get cool, evil haircut *** IX. Ask Wanda for ETA centerpieces Other plan *** X. Rely heavily on Nielsen ratings, ignore modern world *** XI. Find powerful ally in act three, start war *** XII. Immigration brainstorm: guild giant wall, kick refugees *** XIII. Teach Barry DDEW tips and tricks. ** Wedding To Do List *** I. Invitations *** II. Isabella pumpkin dress *** III. NO CHILDREN except the groom *** IV. Order gluten free grog *** V. Sit knights at round tables, NOT square tables *** VI. Princess Jubilee RSVP PENDING *** VII. More red flowers RE: color palette *** VIII. ATTRACTIVE waitstaff this time, Berry *** IX. Teach Harry how to read his wedding vows *** X. Groomsmen's gifts / engrave *** XI. Hire painter who can really paint those actions shots *** XII. Speech thanking wedding guests *** XIII. Kosher meats Sources Category:Episodes Category:Season 2